


Perfect Ending To Christmas Eve:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After they argue about the cookies, Danny, & Steve spent some time together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Perfect Ending To Christmas Eve:

*Summary: After they argue about the cookies, Danny, & Steve spent some time together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After awhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was relaxing against his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were watching the lights on the tree in front of them. The Couple were thinking about what they had been through, & were lucky to survive it. The Blond looked up at his lover.

 

"I am a **_very_** lucky man, I owe so much to you, Junior,  & Tani, I got to see a perfect future, while I was out". He went on with, "Now, I get to achieve it, Thank you, Thank you", Danny was saying the last part with emotion. They reached for each other, so they share a passionate, & sweet kiss, Steve also felt emotional, He composed himself, as he said this, as a response to him saying this.

 

"You are the best thing to me, I had to do everything possible, I want to be part of the future", Steve said, as they snuggled, & cuddled up against each other. He kissed the top of his head, & he continued on saying, "You can count on me for anything", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I know, Babe, I know". They finished up the cookies, & milk. Steve said this to him, as they were even more comfortable.

 

"This is the perfect ending to Christmas Eve", The Former Seal said with a smile, Danny agreed with his lover, "It sure was", & they were glad that they have their future together, so they can have positive things to think about, instead of negative. Steve, & Danny fell asleep on the couch, & they held on to each other, til they woke up the next morning.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
